Skating On Thin Ice
by Urgetofall
Summary: Fluffy drabbles based around holidays. Christmas - New Years - Coming soon Valentines Day
1. Skating On Thin Ice

When both himself and John were at home, Sherlock insisted on coming for a case. Although John wasn't entirely sure if it were the truth, he allowed him to tag along.

So here they were. Christmas eve in Hyde park walking side by side with John, laughing and smiling.

What could be more perfect, Sherlock wondered, then he glanced passed John and the answer was clear.

Sarah Sawyer…

It wasn't as though he hated Sarah, in fact it was the opposite. He was actually jealous of her , to a point. His jealousy had begun late November when John had become preoccupied with finding her the perfect gift.

'I don't know what I should get Sarah for Christmas.' or 'Do you think Sarah would like these earrings?'

How had he expected Sherlock to even know what she would want? Sure he could know practically someone's entire life within seconds doesn't mean he knows what they would want for Christmas.

Even though he repressed the thought, there was a part of Sherlock that was jealous of the intimacy. It was something he didn't consider with others, until John came along.

Something in him had changed the day they had met.

"John, look." Sarah pointed to a nearby ice skating rink then gripped his hand tighter with a huge grin, "Can we? Please?"

John turned to Sherlock, an uncertain tone in his voice, "Sherlock?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. He questioned to himself as to why would actually be asking or permission.

How could John even expect him to say no?

Sherlock rolled his eyes and nodded, before following the two to the skating rink, "I suppose it will be a good way to blend in."

They rented three sets of skates, slipped them on and were off onto the ice within minutes. John and Sarah went ahead together, but Sherlock stayed back for a few moments, staring at the ice as though it had done something to insult him. He slowly stepped on, holding onto side, his feet shaky.

He watched John and Sarah gliding across the ice with ease while laughing for a brief moment.

Sherlock sighed as he pulled himself along the wall in attempt to get used to the ice and skates. He slipped once, and pulled himself up with ease, but the second time he slipped over he struggled.

Noticing Sherlock struggling, Sarah let go of John's hand and left him where he was for Sherlock. "Come on," she smiled as she held out her hand, "Come skate with us."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and pulled himself back up, holding onto the side. Sarah shrugged with a small smile. "Well, if you want us, just call." she grinned before she skated back to John.

He felt as though he must have looked like a cat on laminate from a distance, his legs flailing everywhere. To the worlds only Consulting Detective, it was quite embarrassing and childish.

From her expression, Sherlock could tell she was talking about him, and no doubt John would skate over, insisting on skating together.

_Damn…_

John kissed Sarah on the cheek then skated to Sherlock. "You alright?" he asked as he leaned against the wall next to Sherlock.

"Go back to Sarah." He ordered with a sigh, "You shouldn't be concerned with me."

"You haven't learnt a thing have you. After all this time, you're still an idiot." John grinned, "I can't enjoy myself knowing you're not enjoying yourself."

Sherlock gave a small smile then stared off at the Christmas lights surrounding the ice skating rink.

"What is it?" John nudged at Sherlock's arm, "Tell me."

Sherlock looked at John for a moment before staring straight ahead. "I can't skate."

"It wasn't obvious at all" John laughed in a sarcastic tone, "Why didn't you just say so? We didn't have to do this."

"How could I say no?" he asked, "You both wanted to skate."

John took Sherlock's hand in his own and pulled slightly. Sherlock tightened his grip on the wall as he looked down at their hands, almost stunned.

John skated closer to Sherlock. "Trust me, Sherlock." he whispered, "I won't let you fall."

Sherlock griped John's hand tighter as he released the wall. John laughs as he pulls Sherlock closer to link arms with him. John began laughing to himself as they skated back to Sarah.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…" John paused for a moment, "You don't know how to skate."

Sherlock frowned as he clutched the John's jacket, "It wasn't on the top of my list, John. It was never necessary."

"Well, at least you're learning now." John grinned.

Sherlock smiled as John continued to lead them towards Sarah. Sherlock glared at Sarah who was laughing at how he was clinging to John's arm.

"Can I teach him the basics?" John asked, "Then I'll come back."

Sarah continued laughing as she nodded.

"Thank you."

While Sarah had gone to get hot chocolate for herself, John had taken both of Sherlock's hands in his own and began skating backwards, causing Sherlock forwards.

"Baby steps." he grinned with a wink, "Hold on for your life."

"Shut up." Sherlock tightened his grip on John's hands as he moved forward.

Sherlock knew there must have been a small amount of pleasure on John's behalf for knowing something that he didn't. He wasn't bothered by the idea completely, because now John was preoccupied with teaching him.

John held back a smile before pulling Sherlock close, "You're such a child."

"How am I?" Sherlock sighed, "Because I don't know how to skate? Why should that matter?"

John slowly let go of Sherlock's hands before skating to his side and taking a hold of his hips. Sherlock placed his hands over John's, still reluctant to skate on his own.

"I'm not sure Sarah likes this idea." Sherlock commented, "She's been staring at us non-stop since we started. Her expression changed from amused to suspicious about two minutes ago."

John shrugged as he gripped Sherlock's hips tighter then pushed forward. "Shouldn't be an issue. She did tell me she was fine with it."

Sherlock let out a small sigh, thinking that perhaps she changed her mind. When he looked at John, there was something new, something different in his face that he couldn't quite figure out.

In his distraction, Sherlock accidently caught the ground, causing both himself and John to fall to the ground. He wrapped his arms around John as the other man landed on top of him. He groaned in pain for a moment before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sherlock." he managed through his laughter, "That was an accident."

Sherlock clasped a hand over his mouth before he began laughing himself, "So much for not letting me fall."

John pushed himself up enough to see Sherlock properly, opened his mouth to speak, but paused when he saw into those piercing stormy eyes.

"That was yo…" He mumbled before pressing his lips to Sherlock's, his final words drowning in their kiss.

It had taken Sherlock by surprise when he had responded, running his hand up John's back to his neck, not wanting to break their kiss. Of course he knew it would end when John realized -

"Sarah"

There it was, Sherlock thought as John pushed up off of Sherlock's body. He glanced over to where Sarah stood, an expression of shock and hurt in her face. Sherlock sat up, watching as John hurried over to her.

…_It's always my fault…_

Sarah changed back into her normal shoes, while John talked to her, trying to calm her from what Sherlock could see, but she kept shaking her head.

Once back in her normal shoes she pointed over to Sherlock for a brief moment then crossed her arms.

Sherlock could only imagine it was one of those 'It's either him or me' fights and he didn't want that for them.

John glanced over his shoulder with an exasperated sigh, then back to her. Moments later Sarah just walked away, trying to hold back tears.

…_Always…_

He pulled his knees close to his chest, as John came back, a forced smile on his face. "Come on," he held his hand out for Sherlock to take.

"Will it always be this way?" Sherlock scoffed as he took John's hand, "It shouldn't always be me, John."

John hummed in response, linking arms with Sherlock and then continued skating.

"Why didn't you go after her?"

John shrugged, then rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder. "As you said," he smiled, "It will always be you. There is no changing that."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, and pulled away only to slip on the ice and be pulled back. With their bodies now pressed together, Sherlock could see the warm smile forming on John's face again.

_How could I have been so blind? He's always been there when I called. Every single time, he would drop everything and come back to me._

Sherlock raised his hand, lightly brushing his fingers against John's cheek. John closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Sherlock hesitantly leaned closer, pressing a chaste kiss to John's lips.

_Always and forever, he will come back to me…_

When Sherlock broke the kiss he wrapped his arms around John, burying his face into his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around Sherlock.

"It's fine. It's all fine." Sherlock mumbled into his shoulder, "Merry Christmas, John."

John smiled then placed a kiss into his dark curls, "Merry Christmas, Sherlock."


	2. Hearts Ablaze

John wandered into the sitting room with the phone to his ear trying to get in contact with Sarah, but all he got was the message tone. "Sarah, please call me back. Yes, I was the one to kiss him, but you need to understand… Just please, call me when you can."

He twirled the phone in his hand for a moment before dropping it onto the table. Sherlock held a mug of hot chocolate in front of his face. "I take it she didn't answer?" He asked.

John took the mug and rolled his eyes. "She's still mad." he replied before taking a sip, "I don't think she understands what happened. I barely understand what happened."

Sherlock hummed in response before placing his mug on the table next to John's. He left the room for a moment only to return with a few blankets and pillows.

"What are you doing?" John inquired.

"There's a cold draft in my room, so I'm planning on sleeping here by the fire."

John laughed as Sherlock finished setting up and laid down. John couldn't help but stare at the other man in amassment. He was such a child sometimes.

Without even thinking John moved from the lounge to the floor under the blanket next to Sherlock.

"W-was it bad?" There was a tone of uncertainty in his voice, one John rarely heard.

"No, no" John smiled as he placed a kiss on Sherlock's forehead. "Don't ever think that, Alright?" he smiled as he brushed away a few strands of his fringe away, "Just because I don't understand, doesn't mean I didn't like it."

"I've never been certain about my feelings for you, John. It's possible I've been repressing them for a while. Even now, I can't be sure if this is love or not, but either way…" he draped an arm over John, shifting closer, "I don't want to lose this feeling."

John tucked an arm under Sherlock, pulling him closer before he began tracing circles slowly on his back.

"What exactly are we then?" John asked, taking Sherlock's hand with his own, twining their fingers together.

After all this time, they had always considered themselves as flat mates, colleagues, or friends. Never did the consider the possibility of dating one another.

Sherlock pressed his lips into a thin line and shrugged slightly. "I think more importantly, what about Sarah?"

"Ah, right…" John sighed, "Truthfully, I don't really know what to do. Sarah's brilliant and I do love her, but…"

"But?"

"It's always been you, Sherlock. You'd have to be blind to not see it." he continued, "When you told me that you weren't looking for anything, I tried to deny it, but the feeling wouldn't go away."

John tightened his arm around Sherlock kissing into his dark curls, lingering for a brief moment.

"It can't be beat, Sherlock. I love you."

Sherlock's grin wouldn't cease as he snuggled closer to John. After a while, they had fallen asleep, warm by the fire and tangled together.

Admittedly, for John, he thought it was rather odd for Sherlock to be so affectionate, but he didn't care. All he knew is that he wanted this, he wanted Sherlock, in whatever sense that meant.


	3. When the Flame Burns Out

John stirred from his sleep to the calming notes of the violin played. He opened his eyes slowly with a contented smile to see Sherlock standing by the window, the violin tucked under his chin, the bow sliding across the strings with ease.

Getting up from where the two had slept the previous night he walked over to where he stood, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's waist and rested his head between his shoulder blades.

They both stood in the silence of unspoken words, listening to the calming music as the minutes passed, as the world melted away.

Without John even noticing, the music had come to a stop. Sherlock had placed the violin to the ground then covered John's hands with his own, squeezing them lightly.

"That was an amazing way to wake up." John smiled, "You're amazing."

Sherlock slowly turned around, an uncertain expression on his face. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked lowering his eyes, "I don't want to ruin what you and Sar-"

Sherlock was silenced by John's lips to his, if only for a brief moment before he pulled away.

"You know, for a genius, you really are an idiot." He laughed, "You're a clever one, Sherlock. Even you should know I want this. I want you."

Sherlock nodded slightly, pressing his lips into a thin line. "I, er…" he cleared his throat, pausing for a moment, "I think we should get ready. Mycroft will be expecting us at the family home for lunch."

When Sherlock had pushed passed John, he watched the other man until he had gone into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He gazed out the window for a moment, a hint of disappointment in his expression.

… _That's not what he wanted to say… _

Although they were trying to keep their relationship as secret for the time being, it hadn't taken more than a few minutes of side glances, smiles and 'accidental' touching before Mycroft had caught on. Mycroft, on his behalf, was kind enough not to make mention of it.

Lunch at the Holmes estate had been -for the most part- interesting. Sherlock and Mycroft had continued on their brotherly feud; Sherlock being childish and flicking food at him and Mycroft, attempting to be the adult tried not to retaliate, but soon failed.

When they had finished and John and Sherlock were about to head home, Mycroft stopped John at the door.

"It took you long enough," he started, "It was troublesome to watch you two dance." He paused for a moment, glancing over to Sherlock with a small smile, "Nevertheless, congratulations."

John couldn't help but smile in return. There was something almost relieving about having his blessing.

"Thank you, Mycroft."

Sherlock had been silent the entire ride home, with John sitting by his side, anxious from the deafening silence. He knew something was weighing on Sherlock's mind, but he wasn't sure if he should ask or not.

When they had gone back into their flat, Sherlock instantly lied down on the lounge. John stared down at him for a brief moment, confused on why he had gone from affectionate to quiet. Pushing the thought aside, he left the room only to return a minute later with his hands behind his back.

"Sherlock?" John started. He glanced up from where he was, a raised eyebrow. John nodded his head, urging him to stand up. Sherlock let out a loud sigh before standing up. John took a few steps forward, "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but complied. Moments later he felt the soft material around his neck pulling him down only to have John's lips pressed to his.

John pulled away with a smile, "Merry Christmas."

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly as John did up, what he knew now to be a new scarf. Soft, two shades of blue, and simply perfect.

"Of all people, John, why would you choose me?" Sherlock questioned, "No one chooses me. Not ever, and then there is you. The one who would follow me to hell and back. I don't think I'll ever understand it."

"Is that what you've been worried about?"

Sherlock pursed his lips, fiddling with a material of the scarf then nodded slightly.

"The answer is simple, Sherlock." he continued, cupping Sherlock's face with his hand, "It's because I love you. Always have and always will."

It was unexpected to hear those words on Sherlock's behalf. He didn't hear them as often as he should, and if they were coming from anyone, it would be his family. Even then, he knew most of them were lying.

_John loves me… _

He didn't think anyone was capable of loving him, nor him loving them in return, but the feelings were there, and the words left his mouth before he could even stop himself.

"I love you too"


	4. Only One Resolution

It had been a week since both Sherlock and John had established a relationship and were willing to let people know they were actually a couple. It still seemed a little strange to John to be able to call Sherlock his, but nevertheless he was ecstatic about it.

New Years had become another trip to the family home. Mycroft was hosting a party and insisted on John and Sherlock to go. Although Sherlock was reluctant to go back there again, he decided he would go because John seemed excited about the idea.

Sherlock had dressed in a black suit with a purple waistcoat, and if John didn't force him to would have gone without the matching tie. John on the other hand wore a white suit that complimented him well.

After dinner had taken place, Mycroft had joined John and Sherlock at their table to find out how things were going. Sherlock seemed less interested in talking to him, so he sat in silence fiddling with John's hand and mumbling curses under his breath.

"I see things have been going well for you two then." He smiled, "and I'm glad you could make it."

"If it were up to me-" John nudged Sherlock to stop him from finishing his sentence. He stopped for a brief moment and rolled his eyes before he continued with a fake smile, "I mean, it was our pleasure."

"It really has been wonderful," John grinned, "Thank you again for inviting us."

Mycroft stood from his seat, then straightened out his suit jacket, "I should have expected that Sherlock couldn't say no to you." He paused for a moment, "You've been a good influence from the beginning, I think. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

John smiled in Mycroft's direction before turning to Sherlock who was pouting at him. "What?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Why do you care so much if Mycroft approves of us?"

"He's your brother," John started in a small state of confusion, "Shouldn't I want his approval?"

"It shouldn't matter. All that matters is that we're together, and we're happy together, right? Who cares what they think."

Without another word Sherlock stood from his seat from his seat. He had taken a few steps before John stood to follow him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Obviously not going to get an answer, John continued to follow Sherlock up the stairs, down a few corridors into what he figured must have been Sherlock's bedroom.

Sherlock turned on his heel, and reached out his hand for John's. With a small sigh, John took his hand. Slowly, he swung the door open to the balcony. "I thought you'd want a better view of the fireworks."

John took a few steps forward with a smile, "You're a strange one to work out, Sherlock. I don't think I'll ever be able to."

Sherlock shrugged and leaned against the railing. "I've never been able to work you out," he started, "I think it's only fair."

John leaned against the the railing, listening to the faint music that could be heard from downstairs. "What are your new years resolutions?" he asked.

"I've never been interested in such trivial things." Sherlock replied. John looked straight ahead, a faint 'oh' leaving his lips followed by a sigh. Sherlock nudged his arm, "Don't be like that. Tell me then, what are yours?"

"Nothing," John looked back up to Sherlock with a small smile, "It's stupid."

"If it's important to you, it can't be stupid" John shook his head with a small smile, refusing to say anything. Sherlock simply rolled his eyes, taking his partners hand in his, twining their fingers together, "You're such a child."

"I can't believe YOU of all people just called me a child." John laughed before resting his head onto Sherlock's shoulder. In return, Sherlock placed a gentle kiss onto John's forhead.

John began humming and swaying lightly to the music with Sherlock, the entire world melting away until they heard the start of the countdown. They stood in the silence, listening to the crowd downstairs chant - _10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 …_

John turned to Sherlock, brushing away a few strands of his fringe away, before running his hand down his cheek. Sherlock closed his eyes slowly, leaning into his touch letting out a contented sigh.

The countdown hadn't even finished before John had lowered his hands to the collar of Sherlock's jacket, pulling him into a kiss.

… _2 … 1 … _

Their kiss continued as the fireworks started exploding in the background. He loosened his grip on Sherlock's jacket, his hands tracing down Sherlock only to stop and rest lightly on his waist. Sherlock ran his fingers through John's hair, stopping when he reached the nape of his neck.

They broke the kiss moments later, breathless. John smiled as he pressed his forehead to Sherlock's, the explosions of colour emphasizing Sherlock's features. He side glanced the fireworks that were still exploding to the side. Sherlock placed a gentle kiss to John's lips before he wrapped his arms around him.

_All I really want for the new year is for him to be happy._


	5. Perfect Day

Sherlock and John were lying tangled in one another watching crap television. Sherlock was falling asleep under John who was continuously drawing patterns into his side.

"Sherlock?" John started, only getting a hum in response from the surprisingly sleepy detective, "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Sherlock opened his eyes with a raised eyebrow, unsure of why tomorrow seemed special. "Nothing that I know of. Why?"

"Well, it's Valentines day, and I was thinking since I'm not working and we don't have a case, maybe we could do something."

Sherlock tightened his arm around John with a faint smile as he stretched, "Valentines? Is that the day for couples to boost sales in corporations?"

Of course Sherlock would put something that is supposed to be romantic like that. "Yeah, that one" John sighed.

"I've never joined in on Valentines day." Sherlock shrugged, "It's never been worth my time."

"Oh, well ne-"

John's words were cut of by Sherlock placed a gentle kiss to his lips, "I never had anyone to share it with. It will be nice to have the day with you."

"Really?"

"Yes," He ran a hand through John's hair with a small smile, "Leave everything to me."

It seemed almost worrisome to John when he thought about it. Sherlock had just said he had never involved himself in Valentines day and yet he was willing to arrange anything. What could be the worst thing that could be happen.

He stood slowly from the lounge, pulling Sherlock up with him, "Want to come to bed."

"Would I ever refuse that offer"

"You used to," John teased before catching Sherlock's lips with his own, biting hit bottom lip gently as he pulled back. "Now you simply can't resist," he growled

"Never."

* * *

><p>Long after John had fallen asleep, Sherlock lay next to him wondering what he would do for John for Valentines day.<p>

Such a trivial task he had always thought when he was younger.

Whenever a girl or boy would give him a card or flowers, he would reject them instantly, and rather bluntly. He always thought it was best to be truthful towards others, even if it meant they would hate him. They always ended up hating him.

Except John.

Sherlock's first proper relationship in a long time and he still couldn't bring himself to believe just how lucky he was that John had stuck by him. After everything he has put him through, John was still there and John still loved him.

Whatever it was that Sherlock was planning to do was unclear. All he knew was that he wanted to make his first Valentines with John a special one. He wanted it to be the perfect day.

* * *

><p>"John..."<p>

The faint voice stirred the sleeping doctor awake. He groaned as he rolled over and reached out for where he assumed Sherlock would be lying, but didn't find him.

"John, wake up."

He opened his eyes slowly to see Sherlock standing beside the bed with a tray in hand and a child-like grin. John sat up, leaning against the headboard with a yawn, "Sherlock? What is this?"

Sherlock knelt on his side of the bed and placed the tray in John's lap. "Breakfast in bed. I thought you might like it."

John stared in silence as the bacon, eggs and tea that Sherlock had prepared for him. His mouth was gaping when he looked up to Sherlock with a confused expression.

"You don't. I'm sorry." Sherlock mumbled sadly as he reached to take the tray back, but John stopped him.

"No, Sherlock. I was just a little surprised." John smiled and pulled Sherlock into a chaste kiss, "It's really sweet. Thank you."

John ate the food Sherlock had prepared in the silence as Sherlock watched him. He almost like like a child with the way he was staring. Uncertain and hoping that everything the food was alright.

"It really is good, Sherlock. You don't have to stare at me like that" John said as he took another mouth full of eggs.

A wide smile appeared on Sherlock's face before he kissed John on the cheek and left the room leaving John to finish up.

After finishing the food John got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen, placing the empty tray in the sink as he passed it to find Sherlock.

Sherlock stood by the window, his hand behind his back as John walked towards him.

"Aren't you being all mysterious today." John smiled as he cupped Sherlock's cheek then placed a kiss gentle kiss on his lips.

Sherlock took his hand, whispering "Close your eyes."

John smiled as he did so, and soon felt what he had knew to be a flower run gently along his jaw line, then from there Sherlock ran it down his nose, and over his lips.

When Sherlock's hand dropped, giving the rose to John in his free hand, he opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Very mysterious" he chuckled, "First breakfast in bed and now a rose? You really are too good to be true. Even if it is unusual."

"I just want to..." Sherlock's voice trailed off with a faint smile, "I'm glad you like them."

"I almost wish I had gone to as much effort as you did." John placed a kiss on Sherlock's cheek and wandered into the kitchen.

Sherlock followed John, and leaned against the table. "Did you get me a gift?"

"Yes" John replied with a grin, "It seemed like the right thing to do."

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably in the same spot, lowering his eyes. "Did you, um..." he raised his gaze with an uncertain expression, "Want to bake?"

John's jaw dropped, a confused expression on his face. "Bake?"

"Or not," Sherlock shrugged, "It's a stupid idea. Don't worry about it."

Sherlock started for the lounge room before he was stopped by John grabbing his arm, a child-like grin forming on his face. "You really are surprising," he commented, "But, if you want to bake, I'll gladly join you in that. It will be fun."

* * *

><p>John stared down at the oddly shaped cookies as Sherlock placed them on the tray. "What is that?" John asked.<p>

"Hearts."

"Hearts?" John tilted his head and pursed his lips, "Alright, I can see that. Why hearts?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as he placed the final cookie on the tray before putting them in the oven to bake. "Isn't that what people do? Bake heart shaped cookies?"

John stared at him for a brief moment before bursting out in laughter. "John?"

"I'm sorry, Sherlock" John said through his laughter, "Oh my God, you're just... precious"

Sherlock scoffed at the word precious. Of everything he has been called in his life, he had never been called precious. In fact, everything he was called up until he had met John was nothing but terrible things.

"What's so funny?" He finally asked.

John's laughter soon faded, "When they say people bake heart shaped cookies, they mean love hearts."

Sherlock hummed in response, "Well, isn't that a bit dull?"

John wiped away a bit of flour from Sherlock's cheek and smiled, "Only a bit." he responded as he kissed him. "How sweet you taste. I might just have to eat you up."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

><p>After they had a shower, and cookies, Sherlock had said they were going out for the night for dinner. They were wandering along the streets of London to go to the restaurant that Sherlock hadn't named. John was surprised to find out where they were going.<p>

"Angelos? This isn't very romantic." He mumbled.

Sherlock entered with John and took the window seat, "It's special to me."

Angelo walked over with a candle and placed it on the table in between the two, "Always nice to see you boys. Anything you want."

John smiled as he took the menu. It would probably be the same if not similar meal he got every time he came to Angelos. As he walked away from the table John turned to Sherlock with a confused expression.

"Why is it special?"

"Our first date."

Wait did he mean? "Sherlock, that wasn't a date" John laughed nervously, "You made it clea-"

"Date" Sherlock cut in.

John raised a hand in mock defeat, "Alright, so maybe a little." he laughed, "Even if you denied it."

"That's because I didn't think I would love you like I do now, nor would become a couple."

After Angelo had come over and taken their orders, they had sat in silence for a few minutes before John finally spoke again.

"I was flirting with you, that day." He admitted, "I don't know why. I had always classed myself a s straight, but you changed that. It was a strange feeling to have, you know? Also completely unexpected to fall in love with you."

"Lucky of me to have you then, isn't it." Sherlock said as he leaned across the table and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Not luck, fate."

"So cliché"

John began laughing before taking Sherlock's hand in his own, "And breakfast in bed, flowers, heart shaped cookies and now dinner isn't?"

"Is it?" Sherlock rubbed his hand with his thumb, staring lovingly at John, "I guess I'm a little cliché, but that's because I don't really know what to do for loved ones."

"Yes, but it's been perfect. I wouldn't change a thing."

When they had finished dinner, the two had headed back to their flat where they proceeded to cuddle on the lounge. John laid in front of Sherlock fiddling with his fingers and occasionally would have kisses on the back of his neck in return.

Sherlock rested his forehand to John's shoulder. "I felt really stupid. This morning I looked up things on the internet to do for loved ones." Sherlock admitted, "I've never been in a proper relationship before, so..."

His voice trailed off. John brought his hand to his lips and smiled. "I know," he whispered, "You think I can't see how uncertain you look when trying to please me. But really, did you think that anything we did today would be less than perfect?"

Sherlock hummed in response, closing his eyes with a contented smile. He truly did love John and knew John loved him. He wanted to make their first Valentines day perfect, and according to him, it was.

John shifted uncomfortably but soon settled as he continued to fiddle with Sherlock's hand. Sherlock opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder when he felt the cold metal slip onto his finger.

"So this is my gift from you?" John hummed in response, then rested his head back with a smile, "Thank you."

There were several minutes of silence before John spoke again, "So how did the internet say we should finish the night?"

"Dinner is a check, and then sex." Sherlock whispered as he nibbled on John's ear, "Lots of sex to leave you lover begging for mercy."

John leaned forward, laughing into his arm. "Shut up, it did not."

"It did, John" Sherlock laughed as he pulled John back, "So we shouldn't leave the days task unfulfilled."

John fidgeted out of Sherlock's arms until he stood, almost tripping as he did so. "Such a cheesy line."

"But, it's working?" Sherlock asked as he stood, leaning his face mere inches from John's face.

John closed the gap between him. "Yes... it... is," he managed through kisses before fumbling their way to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end, my darlings. There is no plan to add onto this series unless I get a request. Please ignore how OOC this entire series is, I know it is. Anyway, Thank you and I love you - EG<strong>


End file.
